naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Toshio Hyuuga
General Voice Theme: Shinshu Plains - Okami Soundtrack Background Toshio was born on May 10th to Hayate and Chihiro Hyuuga. He is the sixth son of the Hayate Hyuuga branch behind Hayato and his four other siblings. His birth coincided with the passing of a meteor shower which the elderly members of his family took as a fortunate omen; and as such his name of Toshio was conceived. He was on his birth the pride of their branch of the elderly members house. As it turned out Tosh quickly developed an affinity for his older brother Hayato and this resulted in becoming uncannily disinterested in applying himself. While it at first appeared Tosh would developed more like his diligent eldest brother, the relaxed lifestyle of Hayato made an uncanny imprint upon the youngest Hyuuga and he soon discovered it was easier to do almost nothing at all if you were quiet enough. In turn this led Toshio to become an introverted, quiet youth, who spent an unusual amount of time with his grandmother, or else away from the rest of his family. As he grew up Tosh did relatively little with his life; he has earned no reputation outside of the Hyuuga Clan, and barely scraped through academy training. He failed to attend numerous training sessions with his cousins and siblings, and instead has been found staring at fish in ponds for hours on end, and merely wandering aimlessly through streets counting his footsteps.The grandmother of the Hayate branch, Mitsumine (光峰), has always believed though that the boy has an underlying talent hidden beneath his absent mindedness. Despite his presumed talent though he appears to be a lost spirit to many. Tosh has been encouraged relentlessly by his parents and branch members to change his attitude. This has driven him to deliberately avoid them. With his small frame and quiet disposition, preferring to listen rather than speak he is often forgotten about until long after his disappearance. What little effort he has put towards his training has granted him basic use of the Byakugan and Gentle Fist techniques. All praise given to him though is short lived and as yet, nobody has found the key to unlocking Toshio’s passions or drive despite the strongest beliefs of Mitsumine. His life at the academy was short, while he attended class with the other academy students Tosh often slept or day dreamed his way through the day. He was more often than not found laying where Hayato had been the day before, emulating his older brother’s worst traits. Now with his graduation complete Toshio knows the next stage of his life will be part of a genin squad, where his lack of diligence may not allow him the freedom he has sought in his childhood. Personality Tosh is at heart, past the disinterested and indolent exterior, a dreamer; he is an idealist who wants what is best for those around him, for people to be largely left alone when they want to be and for more quiet in the world. When spoken to he will speak, albeit softly, but else is a quiet and reserved young man who would rather fall into the background than be the centre of attention. He is in every aspect to his very core reserved. He most enjoys his time spent in silence, sometimes in meditation, other times simply day dreaming.Unlike his eldest brother who is a diligent ninja, eldest sister who works tirelessly to make her family proud or even Hayato who is a shameless skirt chaser, Tosh has demonstrated very little dedication to anything other than avoiding attention.His favorite foods are plain white rice and coconut ice cream. Toshio has a deep reverence for the natural world. He has a love for animals and family when they aren’t attempting to push him into activity. His favorite animals are birds and in particular falcons and eagles. His favorite family member is his grandfather. Appearance Toshio Hyuuga bears a striking resemblance to his mothers side of his family. Thick white hair, delicate features and pale skin. His eyes however are true Byakugan, the softest of lilac hues, framed with dark lashes that make him appear somewhat feminine. His no se is small but pointed and seems to attract the attention of the sun much too easily. His cheeks sit high on his face but are not sharp giving his face a less angular appearance than many of his family. His mouth is by far the most odd feature aside from his hair, while it appears small when resting, it can open to an unnatural size when eating and he has oddly large canine teeth. Tosh almost always wears his full size green coat. When he received it it was much too large for him and so his grandmother tailored it for him. Now as he grows, Mitsumine lowers it for him so he can continue wearing it. Toshio almost exclusively wears black or white shirts, almost always slightly oversize and infrequently with a decal. his pants are mostly the traditional Hyuuga mediation robes; loose fitting and off white. Combat Style Toshio has been instructed in the ways of the Gentle fist, though is by no means proficient at it yet. In his training he developed a certain aptitude for open palm defensive moves and guard breaking pushes. When pushed it seems Tosh has a great reserve of talent for the Byakugan, and for close combat dodging. His teachers have all tried to turn these proficiencies into a counter attacking style of combat to some limited success. During Team 18 training, Tosh demonstrated a proficient use for basic clone jutsu. He successfully tricked his teammate into believing a falsely hidden clone was the real Tosh causing a distraction and giving him the opportunity to strike with the gentle fist. This just so happened to break the rules of the training session and earned him a chaining to a nearby tree and a loss of food priveledges. The attack on the Hayashi/Yamanaka wedding revealed that Toshio does not have the gentle fist proficiency that his older brother Hayato does. Hayato managed to execute a gentle fist pulse ninjutsu that Tosh was unable to replicate. Instead the younger Hyuuga relied on his Byakugan while taking the rear guard. Story Introduction Tosh was first introduced shortly after graduating the academy and subsequently avoiding joining his team for the first time. Tosh was spending time in a park thinking about his life thus far and how best to proceed with doing as little as possible which he knew to be largely impossible now that he had graduated. While talking to koi fish in a nearby pond, and himself, Tosh met several of the older genin and chunin in the village whom he had largely not met thus far. These meetings included Inuzuka An, Hayashi Kaze, Yamanaka Yoshino, Namiashi Benko, Hitori Kotomaru and Kaguya Dante. There were several others he met at this time but those were the strongest meetings that left an impression. He has also met since then several other nin of the village in various circumstances; Uchiha Rikimaru, Uzumako Hisai and Namikaze Fuya come to mind immediately. It is perhaps notable that it was during a meditation training session that Rikimaru and Fuya made strong impressions upon Toshio but each for different reasons. Rikimaru for his commitment to forcing Tosh to react by launching a surprise kunai at him. Fuya for Tosh's instant attraction to the older boy and their spar where Tosh was able to demonstrate some remarkable flexibility, use of the byakugan and gentle fist techniques. Hayashi-Yamanaka Wedding The Hayashi-Yamanaka wedding was a chance from Toshio's branch to represent the clan while they attended to other duties around the village. As it turned out there was an attack on the wedding and Tosh was able to demonstrate his abilities alongside his older brother Hayato. Unfortunately it was shortly into a fight against a significantly strong foe that Tosh attempted to rotation three balls of lava away from his allies. Though successful in the manoeuvre Tosh smeared the lava up his arms and across his chest causing severe burns and taking him out of the fight. Toshio then spent several days in hospital recovering from his burns, and has been wearing bandages to cover the burn marks he received. Searching for Nessie C-Rank Mission Masaru Ken and Toshio elected to undertake a C-Rank mission in Kirigakure to photograph a particularly large sea creature for an old man. After being accosted on the way to Land of Water by bandits the pair arrived relatively unscathed and commenced the mission. Ken was eager to get started and rushed into action without taking the time to properly consider the variables and so the pair found themselves in the middle of a lake in a small rowboat with no idea what they were looking for. Tosh used his byakugan and attempted to search for the monster which he thankfully found; he also saw that the bottom of the lake was glow with a red chakra but alas there was no time to investigate. Ken used his chains to slow the monster down and Tosh dived into the water crippling its leg with a gentle fist strike. The monster then attempted to eat the submerged Hyuuga but Ken managed to fish it out of the water long enough to take a photo. The mission was a success though Tosh learned if they were to more together he would need to find a way to slow Ken down enough to ask more questions. Tosh returned home to praise from his family and a new focus on his career. He would endeavour to find a master of the gentle fist to train him personally. Return to Konoha Clan Stats Body stats: Technique stats: Items